


Plans

by PrincessSelene04



Series: 5 Years Old Wattpad Fics [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this 5 years ago for wattpad, kaider, so im sorry for how awful it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Set directly after the end of Cress, Cinder and the remaining rampion crew members try to figure out how to start a revolution.
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Series: 5 Years Old Wattpad Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654351
Kudos: 11





	Plans

"You said it yourself that the people of Luna need a revolutionary." She lifted her chin, holding his gaze. "So I'm going to Luna, and I'm going to start a revolution."

Cinder had no idea what she was going to do, but she had to try. So many people had just been killed because they believed that she could make a difference. In truth, she could… because she was a princess. She was the rightful heir to the Lunar throne. And as much as she didn't want it, she knew she had to take it. She knew that it was her responsibility.

She stood up and so did Kai. Cress was watching her, Thorne was listening to her. They were waiting for her to say more.

"Get Wolf and Iko, meet us in the cargo bay as soon as possible."

Cress's response was an abrupt nod. She led Thorne away in search of the others.

"What are you thinking?" Kai asked.

"How I have no idea what I'm doing." She sighed.

"I'll always be here to help you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do." It was amazing to Cinder how just hours, if not minutes, ago Kai probably hated her. Now they were acting as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them. It was amazing what telling the truth could do.

Kai stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She sighed, having him around made this so much better. Even with Wolf, Cress, Thorne, and Iko she had still felt alone… like no one understood what she was going through. But now that Kai was here, she didn't have to feel so alone, so scared.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Cinder."

She didn't know what to say to him, how to respond.

"Are you--?" Iko skipped into the room, holding her hands over the part of her neck where Wolf ripped the skin grafting. "Oh, sorry! Am I interrupting?"

They tore away from each other, Kai blushing furiously.

"We're coming, Iko." Cinder said. Though on the outside she was calm, on the inside she wished that she could just crawl up into a ball and die.

As Iko left the room Kai held Cinder's hand. She gazed into his eyes and he nodded for them to go.

They gathered in the cargo bay, some sitting on the crates, Iko spinning in the desk chair. Wolf was hugging a can of tomatoes and sitting slightly farther away from the others.

Cinder looked around the room. "Cress can I have the Erland’s portscreen?"

"Sure." Cress grabbed the port from behind her and handed it over to Cinder.

Cinder remembered what Dr. Erland said about the plague and how everything he found out about it was in his portscreen. She looked through the files and opened the one labeled "Letumosis Origin."

She handed the port to Kai, who sat to her right, "Dr. Erland needed you to see this."

Confusion spread across his face, "Where is he?"

"He's gone. Died of the plague." Thorne answered sadly. Though his eyes were covered with that ridiculous blindfold, Cinder could tell that even he was a bit depressed by the doctor's passing.

"Of the plague? But he's Lunar I thought they--you--were immune."

"We were." Cinder deadpanned. "Read the port, it will give you all the answers."

They let Kai read in silence, but tension filled the room. "It was created," Kai finally spoke, "under Channary’s rule… and now it's mutated so that Lunars can get it? That's absurd!"

"But true," piped Cress. "I was one of the shells they harvested blood from to create it, of course I didn't know that was what they needed it for at that time."

Cinder took a breath. “Right, well, it’s time to get to work.”

It took them hours to hash out all the details of what they would do, and even then they’d barely scratched the surface. Planning this revolution was going to take weeks.

Wolf, Thorne, Cress, and Iko filed out, leaving Cinder and Kai alone in the cargo bay. 

"So… We have a starting point," Kai said.

Cinder sighed, sliding to the floor and sitting against a crate. "Yeah. It's pretty bad isn't it?"

Kai sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "It's actually brilliant." He smiled but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "You know I believe in you, Cinder, I just feel like we're out of our league here. She has a mutant army, and what do we have? An entire planet full of average people who are weak from disease. And the five and a half of us."

"And a half?" Cinder teased.

"I feel like Iko should be added in there but not entirely since she's an android."

They both laughed. They probably wouldn't laugh again for a long time--if they even survive what's to come--so they savored these moments.

"I love you, Cinder."

She looked up at him. He was full of seriousness and compassion. Until now she didn't know if she loved him. Iko and Thorne had joked about it but she never admitted to anything.

But now she knew.

"I love you too."

Kai bent his head down and kissed her deeply.

She would always love him.


End file.
